kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlene Turner
Charlene Turner is one of the original Kingdom Keepers recruited by Wayne Kresky. She is known to the team as the "jock" for her outstanding athletic abilities as a gymnast and cheerleader. Appearance Charlene is described as having blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Many characters recognize her for being very pretty and fit, going so far as to often call her "knockout gorgeous." Kingdom Keepers Charlene is one of the five original Kingdom Keepers, along with Finn, Willa, Maybeck and Philby. She and the others battle the Overtakers to protect the Disney parks. Disney''' 'After Dark Charlene is introduced to the Kingdom Keepers when she models to be one of the DHIs alongside the others. After Finn is instructed to find the other DHI models, he finds Charlene first at her school playing basketball. When he inquires her about whether or not she experienced any strange "dreams" where she woke up in the Magic Kingdom, Charlene shows nervous apprehension. Nevertheless, she returns to the Parks each night and eventually accepts her role as a Kingdom Keeper, despite her fear of what the role demanded of her. When Wayne Kresky delivers the fable of the Stonecutter's Quill and instructs the five Keepers, including Finn Whitman. Dell Philby, Terry Maybeck and Isabella Angelo, to solve the riddle, Charlene takes up the challenge. During this time she battles the Overtaker dolls in Small World with the other four Keepers, rides the sabotaged The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride with Willa and solves the resulting Scrabble-like puzzle that solves the riddle of the Stonecutter's Quill. Disney at Dawn The book opens with all five of the Keepers atop a float in the middle of a Disney World parade and goes on to follow the story of Finn and Amanda closely. However, Charlene's most pivotal role comes into play when she enters the Animal Kingdom as DeVine, the camouflaged stilt-walker, aiding the search for Jessica Lockhart and Maleficent while also freeing Philby and Willa rom the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. Disney in Shadow Charlene and the Keepers search for Wayne Kresky, who has recently gone missing. Power Play As tension between Charlene and Amanda Lockhart, increases, so does wariness of the former after she is believed to be under a spell from the Evil Queen. The curse is proven to exist but later broken with a kiss from Philby. Shell Game The five Keepers board the Disney ''Dream cruise and find several Overtakers and OTKs (Overtaker kids) onboard too. They begin the search for Maleficent, who they believe to be stowed away somewhere on the ship. The Keepers soon learn of the possibilities of a second DHI server used for projecting OT holograms. The search for the server brings them face-to-face with Tia Dalma, the voodoo priestess, and Chernabog who the Overtakers bring onboard. Dark Passage Charlene and the Keepers stay onboard for the remainder of the two-week cruise. Finn Whitman battles Maleficent and Chernabog, leaving them for dead within the walls of a maze-like underground tunnel system. Outside, he and the Keepers battle Tia Dalma. After Terry Maybeck and Dell Philby are put under a coma-inducing curse, and Dillard Cole dies, the Keepers drive back to the ship. During the ride, Charlene wakes Maybeck from the curse with true love's kiss. The Insider Charlene is in California where she works as an actress on Disney Channel. She meets the other Keepers at the airport after they fly in from Orlando. The Kingdom Keepers battle the Overtakers in Disneyland. The Return The second series follows The Kingdom Keepers as they journey back in time to Disneyland's opening day. = Disneylands The book opens with Finn Whitman, Terry Maybeck, Isabella Angelo, Dell Philby and Charlene Turner at the D23 Expo in California. There, the idea that the teenagers are completely leaving behind their lives and The Kingdom Keepers for college is introduced. After the panel, Finn spots signs of the Overtakers returning and urges the others to follow the clues their mentor Wayne Kresky left for them soon after his death. Charlene remains skeptical and urges Finn to let go of the past as she has. When Finn claims to have traveled back in time aboard the King Arthur Carousel, she agrees, along with Willa, Maybeck and Philby, to humor Finn's claims and go along with his advice. When Finn's claims prove to be true, Charlene and the others follow him to the carousel and travel back in time to meet a young Wayne Kresky in 1955 Disneyland. Legacy of Secrets The Kingdom Keepers are in Disneyland circa 1955 and battle the evil Amery Hollingsworth, creator of the Overtakers. The Keepers follow a series of clues that lead them to the Stonecutter's Quill, and they battle Hollingsworth for ownership of the magical ink that allows the pen to bring characters to life. During this time Charlene drifts away from Terry Maybeck and toward Finn Whitman. She follows Finn to the original Tower of Terror hotel and rescues him from Hollingsworth's minions who are camped out in the building. Relationships Finn Whitman Charlene develops a crush on Finn in Disney in Shadow and often competes for his attention with Amanda. In Shell Game, she continues to pursue Finn. Finn kisses her after she uncovers an important Overtaker plot. She eventually realizes that her crush on Finn is over. However, in Legacy of Secrets, Charlene begins flirting with Finn once more in attempt to make Terry Maybeck jealous. Amanda Lockhart Amanda and Charlene hold a strained friendly relationship, both vying for Finn's attention throughout the early books of the first series, but manage work together when called to necessity. The two girls grow warily closer after Charlene loses her feelings for Finn. Terry Maybeck The relationship between Charlene and Terry Maybeck is platonic- even with casual banter between the two- until Shell Game, when romantic feelings begin to arise. They are assigned to watch the Base together, which brings them closer. While guarding, Charlene falls, and though she is fine afterwards, she recognizes the concern in Maybeck's eyes. That night, they hold hands in a supposed sibling-like manner. While on the ship, the romantic feelings between Charlene and Maybeck grow. In Dark Passage, Charlene wakes Maybeck from a curse with True Love's Kiss, and they come to a mutual acceptance of their feelings for each other. By The Insider, Charlene and Maybeck are considered to be dating. However, in Legacy of Secrets, Charlene believes Maybeck is distancing himself from her and takes up flirting with Finn to get his attention, which succeeds only in straining the relationship among the three Keepers. Willa Angelo Willa and Charlene are best friends. As the only girls of the original Keepers, they naturally form a quick bond. Trivia *Charlene is said to have appeared as a guest star in "Good Luck Charlie". *After moving to Hollywood, she tries to downplay the fame she recieves. * At the age of 18, she is a famous actress, starring as the lead role in a Disney Channel show. * Despite her thought-to-be solid relationship with Terry Maybeck, Charlene begins flirting with Finn Whitman. * Charlene lives only with her mother. * Because her mother likes to sit with her until she falls asleep, Charlene is forced to wear a nightgown whenever she crosses over into the parks. Category:DHI Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Dark Passage Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:The Insider Category:Ridley Pearson